


The Awards Ceremony

by aneria



Series: Delta WOlf Stiles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneria/pseuds/aneria
Summary: Boyd proposes





	

  
  
September 26th, 2011  
  
  
Stiles P.O.V.  
  
  
Satomi, Uncle Thomasz, and I set up the city square in the middle between our territories for a humongous street party.  
  
Vendor stalls line the streets, and there is a huge band stage set up for the local bands to play. They will rotate every hour.  
  
We have fireworks ready to go off when I give the word.  
  
We set up a sodabar stand to sell drinks. Peter, Eliot, and Derek are staying close to me at all times.  
  
Boyd wanted to talk to me, so I'm talking to him while we set up the stand. "Boyd, what did you wish to speak to me about?"  
  
He smells nervous as he shuffles around before saying "Erica's my mate. We're official as werewolves. You know she claimed last month on her birthday?"  
  
"Yes. I know. Erica asked me for permission."  
  
"I want to make us official by human law also. I want to marry her. I want to be husband and wife." He pulls out a box and shows me the ring.  
  
"That's a beautiful ring. When are you going to ask her?"  
  
"I want to ask her on stage after she gets her award. If you could introduce me so that I can propose to her, I would be eternally grateful?"  
  
"Not a problem. I'll set it up with the mayor."  
  
  
"Mayor, after you present the awards, can you hand the microphone over to me for a special announcement?"  
  
"Of course, Stiles.  May I ask what it is?"  
  
"Just between us, Boyd wants to propose to Erica."  
  
"That's fantastic. I'll be glad to introduce you for that."  
  
  
LATER  
  
  
The Mayor's publicly giving our Trinity (Satomi, Uncle Thomasz, and I) and our general managers our awards. I bought my Club on March 6th, and Satomi liked how it was working so opened her own Teen Club three months later. My Uncle opened his last month.  
  
Peter, Derek, and Eliot are hovering around me in super bodyguard mode. I gave Eliot a glamour, so he's not recognized on TV.  
  
There's our cue. My three shadows, Erica, Boyd and I go up to Mayor Clint, and his microphone, on stage. He asks me "What made you create a teen club?"  
  
I say "There are several reasons for that. My friend's underage sister was working at the original Sinema to help pay for her very expensive medication. The bartender was stealing from her and the other young girls because they couldn't tell anyone, being underage and selling alcohol. I wanted to help her out and ..."  
  
"I always wanted to go to a place for teens that's safe and off the streets. No drugs or bullying allowed. A place where I could have fun without my dad looking over my shoulder but I could proudly tell him where I was. There wasn't anyplace like that. I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone. Buy the club and make it teen based, with no alcohol, which means I can pay my staff minimum wage, not that $2 an hour plus tips, crap. I worked with the high school principal for school credit and teen hiring programs so they can get life experiences working in a place they're protected."  
  
"Erica and I brainstormed to come up with the programs we offer like Teen Check where parents can call and check on their teens. We have teen-friendly hours and live bands. We have Theme night every Saturday."  
  
"I made Erica Reyes my General Manager, and she's done a fantastic job." I hand it over to Erica, and she talks about the recycling program and the $1 cover charge that pays the big bands. The battle of the bands next weekend where six groups are going to play it out to see who we hire on for Thursday nights."  
  
"We have a bunch of athletes hired, learning how to be bouncers as experience for other towns and bars. Some of them graduate this year and leaving for college soon. They'll use us on their resumes."  
  
The Mayor says "you trained the general manager, Brett, for Satomi Ito's club 'Tokyo Sunrise.'  Alexi for Tomasz Wysokikról club 'Pole Vault'."  
  
He continues "I'm awarding the owners and general manager of all three clubs an Outstanding Citizenship Award. Sinema cut crimes involving young adults on this side of town by 67% in the last sixth months. Tokyo Sunrise reduced it 40% in the last three months on her side of the city. Pole Vault which opened a little less than two months ago by about 25% on their side of town, so far."  
  
He continues "we want to make a study of your clubs and offer training in these programs to other cities to reduce crime. Drug-related crimes dropped about 15-30%. Miami and Santa Monica want to send trainees here for you to train so they can implement your programs there."  
  
He comes back over to me and says "Stiles, I believe you had something else special you wanted to say?"  
  
I take the microphone and grab Boyd by the shoulder "This is Boyd, He's my soda bartender, and he's the best there is. He has something to say." I give the microphone to Boyd and smile at him. "You can do this Boyd."  
  
Boyd takes the microphone, takes a deep calming breath. He turns to Erica and takes her hand as he says "Erica, you're the light of my life. I hate to think what my life would be like if I never met you. Your name's the first thing to cross my mind when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep." He drops on one knee, opens a ring box and says "Beautiful Erica, will you please do me the great honor of marrying me and being my wife?"  
  
Erica is speechless. She's covering her mouth and crying tears of joy. She's nodding her head. She finally can say "Yes, yes I'll marry you." He takes the ring out of the box and slides it on her finger, picks her up and kisses her."  
  
I take the microphone and say "And now for the street party. Hit it guys." The band starts playing and the fireworks go up, and everyone either goes to the street vendors, starts dancing or get drinks from our outdoors soda bar.  
  
"This party is rocking!"

 


End file.
